The present invention relates to a handy type information terminal apparatus and more particularly to a handy type information terminal apparatus having a compact size property and a superior portability property and further capable for use by combining with another optional machine and apparatus, such as a picture image scanner, a photograph use camera, and a printing use printer.
In the handy type information terminal apparatus, to heighten the portability property the function properties in the handy type information terminal apparatus are kept to a minimum and thereby the compact size property of the handy type information terminal apparatus has been pointed to an extent wherein the handy type information terminal apparatus is enable to put into a pocket of the clothes.
The handy type information terminal apparatus is called as, for example, a hand-held personal computer or a personal digital assistant apparatus.
However, in a conventional this kind of a handy type information terminal apparatus, there are problems in which an operator makes an effort to obtain the detailed information at the place where the operator has gone and further makes an effort to edit and to exactly transmit the obtained information.
In case where the functions in the handy type information terminal apparatus are much reduced, for example, since an input manner and an expression manner about the concrete information obtained at the place where the operator has gone is insufficient, there is a problem that it is impossible to sufficiently transmit the exact information.
Further, under the consideration about the weight and the size dimension in the handy type information terminal apparatus, in case that the printing function is removed from the handy type information terminal apparatus, it is impossible to confirm the contents of the information on an actual sheet or an actual paper.
In the conventional handy type information terminal apparatus, the above stated problems become unavoidably ones which inevitably cause from the pointing for obtaining the compact size property and the light weight property for the handy type information terminal apparatus.
For solving the above stated problems, there is one manner where the compact size property and the light weight property in the handy type information terminal apparatus are devised by separating an unit for unnecessary handy always to carry, for example, a printer and a picture image scanner, from a main body of the handy type information terminal apparatus.
For solving the above stated problems, there is another manner where the compact size property and the light weight property in the handy type information terminal apparatus are devised by integrally forming an unit, for example, a printer and a picture image scanner, to a main body of the handy type information terminal apparatus.
In the latter another manner handy type information terminal apparatus, the integrally combined apparatus is made smaller than the assembled combined body comprised of a sum of the size dimension of the main body and the size dimension of the printer or the assembled combined body comprised of a sum of size dimension of the main body and the size dimension of the picture image scanner shown in the former one manner handy type information terminal apparatus.
In Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 100,645/1993, for example, a technical solving device similar to the another manner stated in the above latter solving manner is disclosed.
However, in the above stated Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 100,645/1993, since the technique does not point to the portability property of the handy type information terminal apparatus, the above stated integrally combined unit (for example, the integrally combined apparatus of the main body and the printer or the integrally combined apparatus of the main body and the picture image scanner etc.), it can assume that the size of the handy type information terminal apparatus can be smaller than the size of the above stated former assembled combined apparatus.
In the above stated handy type information terminal apparatus shown in the above stated Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 100,645/1993, the handy type information terminal apparatus is confined to a stationary system handy type information terminal apparatus and this handy type information terminal apparatus does not point to the portability handy type information terminal apparatus.